kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Stoneheel Totem
Stoneheel Totem is a general item, which all characters can equip. If a character has this item equipped in battle, It increases the opponent's amount of energy needed in order to change ranges by 5. This item is useful for preventing the enemy from moving and attacking, or it could simply be used for sapping energy with a character like Ubuntu. Kongai Card Album Description Good on - or against - any single-range character, such as Onimaru, Helene, or Ashi. It's also good against characters with powerful moves that cost 50 energy such as Cornelius. It has good synergy with Ubuntu and Andromeda - those with energy-gaining advantages. Stoneheel Totem on characters Stoneheel Totem is one of the items, which usefulness depends on who it is played against rather than who wears it. This item is very versatile and can be useful on every character, as long as you know when and how you should play it. Stoneheel Totem is an item that works great against characters that need to be in certain range in order to attack. For example, if Ashi moves from far to close range (against a character wearing Stoneheel Totem), she can no longer use Signature Slice, which is her most powerful move. Similarly, Helene cannot do Shield Bash when she moves to close range. In case of Andromeda, this item neutralizes her innate ability, making it more difficult for her to manage her energy level. If another player changes range against a character (particularly Ubuntu) wearing this item, they cannot use any move that normally costs more than 45 (35 for Ubuntu) energy. Martial Artists * Amaya - Work well if Amaya's fighting an opponent that requires close range, especially if he's using Ninja-Port. * Higashi - Useful for range-dancing against mono-rangers like Andromeda. * Onimaru - Since Onimaru's moves are all close-ranged, people may want to avoid switching due to the energy difference if equipped. * Rumiko - The Scroll of Inner Focus is probably a better option, since her ninja-port is alot cheaper switching option and her energy game's okay. * Yoshiro - Poor choice, since Yoshi likely won't be range-changing much, similar to Rumiko. Amazons * Andromeda - Enhances her innate and energy game significantly, making her cost 10 less energy instead of the usual 5. * Anex - Makes her Power Toss move more cheaper, thus saving enough energy to switch if necessary. * Ashi - In a similar case with Onimaru, people may avoid switching to far range if Ashi is equpped with the totem. * Helene - Same with Onimaru and Ashi. * Phoebe - Good choice. Will results in upper-hand situations with melee specialist like Onimaru, Starbucks and Ashi a-lot easier since Phoebe is stronger far-range. Villagers * Juju - Ok choice. Prevents people from switching from a Touch of Doom or Hex. * Popo - With Stoneheel Totem, this can benefit Popo to an extent as she's okay on both ranges. Since her moves are fairly cheap, she can both move to a safe range (far-ranged for close, and vice-versa) and attack with less repercussions. * Tafari - Ok choice. Makes Hide and Ambush more viable against his opponent. * Ubuntu - Recommended, as it works perfectly with innate. As mentioned above, a +10 energy difference for the opponent really puts a dent into their strategy. * Zina - Playstyle-dependent, although Zina should be okay on both ranges (this would benefit the mind-games rather than the physical ones), Tiger's Claw may be preferred. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - Can be useful as a mono-ranger, although it's unlikely that an energy difference will have any noticable effects in combat. * Cain Solomon - Similar case to Popo, Cain is generally okay on both ranges. * Cornelius Constantine - Benefits Voidstream considerably as Cornelius can easily spam said-move against mono-rangers. * Marquis Le Morte - Player's choice. It doesn't seem to benefit the Marquis' quite aswell as others. * Vanessa Voss - Use only if you have nothing else. Vanessa's energy-game is above-par most of the time. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Player's choice. Works fine with Auger. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Who would have thought a mono-ranger like Balthazar can actually ''annoy other mono-rangers with the Totem (especially since his drop-kick attack is designed to push back close-ranged fighters)? Good choice. * 'Darla Cross' - Okay on her, since she mostly has far-ranged attacks. * 'Ranec Vest' - Benefits Psycho Crusher into giving an energy bole to far-only characters, setting up some amazing situations with Ranec. * 'Starbuck' - Okay choice. May force opponents to stay close-range. Knights * 'Bestor' - Okay choice on Bestor, though probably better off with other items. * 'Gunbjorn' - With a similar result like Ubuntu, Gunbjorn can also top that up with Bone Chill, scaring opponents into rethinking their energy game and strategy entirely with +15 energy difference to boot! * 'Oxbox' - Unless you're desperate to keep enemies closer, Oxbox should be using something else. * 'Rathbone' - Has a 50/50 effect on Rathbone, so this may not be the best item on him. * 'Wei-Shan' - Does benefit Whirlwind, but Wei-Shan's has better options. Robots * 'Angelan Series D' - Both benefits with her innate and against mono-rangers. Somewhat decent choice. * 'B9' - Useful if you're planning on stalling mono-rangers by range-dancing. * 'Gorbax-Mark 2' - He should be using the Energy Core or Z-Phase Converter if energy is a problem, but works fine against mono-rangers. * 'IBO-K9' - Like Gunbjorn and Ubuntu, the Totem synergises well with his innate. A +55 energy difference when range-changing for 2 turns could signal death for a mono-ranger. * 'MR-V1N' - Speaking of signalling deaths, this also benefits MR-V1N as-well when going against mono-rangers. May also benefit his innate to an extent. Witches * 'Agathe De Grey' - Useful on range-dancing if Agathe's moving to attack weak spots, similar to Popo. * 'Eva Bovary' - Playstyle-dependent. * 'Margo Curie' - Similar case to Popo and Agathe. * 'Sadie Trudeau' - 50/50. The mental game is that both you and your opponent have to watch their energy use, as most of her attacks are still costly. * 'Sophie Merovingian''' - Similar to Zina, Sophie's energy game means that she should be fine against mono-rangers. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items